


The Druid Prince and the Elf Princess

by Silversong203



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Druids, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Humans, Mages, Necromancers, Orcs, Priests, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong203/pseuds/Silversong203
Summary: The kingdoms of Westeros are now once again at war with the Necromancers of the East who seek to harvest the powers of what remains cloaked in shadows to their seers.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	The Druid Prince and the Elf Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a test fic, years work differently in this world, every kingdom has its own king or queen.  
> Photos, Jon, Lyanna, and Daenerys

Darkness was once again falling over the lands of Westeros. Talks of the return of the Necro queen could be heard within the corridors of the Targaryen Castle and further throughout the elven city of the Crown Lands and the remaining kingdoms.

Over five hundred years had passed since most of Westeros banded together as one, sending the Necromancers back East to their dark lands of flames and black magic. Back to their queen defeated, where Dany was sure the woman sacrificed them for their failures, before bathing in their blood.

It was said the Necro queen, preferred her soldiers dying in battle, then returning to her broken and defeated.....

Westeros might have won, though it came at a heavy price, so many lives were lost during the great battle. 

Her father went first, dying from the red sword of Melisandre's champion Daario, who slid his bloodied sword into her father's heart. Stealing his life essence, draining all magic from Aerys corpse. 

Then it was her mother the elven queen who fell next, though that was not where she died. It was said her screams could be heard, as she ran firing flaming arrows at the Necro queen's champion. That was the day the North also mourned a great loss, both for their young king Brandon and prince Ned, who gave their lives to cover for the queen, warging into gigantic direwolves to lend a helping hand. But in the end died covering her blindside, allowing the elf queen to get a quick shot to the warrior's neck, killing him on sight, causing many of the necromancers who had not thrown down their weapons in surrender to flee back to their ships or awaiting portals.

The battle was over, yet the elf queen died from the injuries she sustained on the battlefield a few months after going into labor, her body still weak, yet Rhaella managed to give her life, bringing her into the world in secret. Leaving a prince who was not ready to be king mourning his parent's loss, shutting himself off from the remaining world, the only people allowed to see him were his trusted advisors or Viserys, though not her...N _ever her._ Often she wondered if both he and Viserys blamed her for their parent's death.

For Daenerys of House Targaryen was all but a secret, only four knew of her birth, and who she was. All because of some prophecy the Necromancers believed in and wanted to take for themselves.

It was said her birth and that of another alone set the war in motion. A priest amongst elves, with the power of bringing the dead back to life, a siphon of magic the Necromancers sought.

The other catalyst for this magic no one knew of. Though some suspected it was probably a dwarf of Casterly Rock. While others fought and died in the great war, the dwarves hid deep underground in their mines. Sealing themselves off with ancient dwarf magic. Not even the dwarf mage Tyrion Lannister was able to penetrate the magic his father ordered cast, his portals never going anywhere towards home.

Now after all these years, it seemed the poor man believed himself, the last of the Lannister's. Believing his family died deep beneath their rocks, along with their gold and jewels. 

Taking a deep breath inhaling the salt air from where she stood on the balcony of her small room allowing the soft wind to brush against her pale skin and molten spun silvered hair, looking over the horizon at all the ships already here to meet with her brother. _All but one,_ it seemed the queen of the North still held grudges along with those of the North over the deaths of her brothers.

The druid queen blamed the elves still for her brother's deaths. Many in the south went as far as to call the woman the iced queen. It was said her heart was frozen in ice never to be melted over her loss.

Pulling herself from those thoughts, Dany tried to ease her mind not wanting to worry. The druids might not be their ally now, but she was sure they would eventually come back. _They_ had to.

The druids were the only race strong enough to keep the orc warriors of the Stormlands in line, though it was said it was because king Robert had a tendered heart for queen Lyanna since they were children. The man was also the former best friend of her brother Ned. He also took Ned's death to heart, blaming her brother for not being there fighting alongside their parents the way he fought next to his father with his war hammer.

Dany clenched her jaw at that thought, it was not Rhaegar's fault that he was not there fighting alongside their parents. Both he and Viserys were teleported to safety days before the battle, under their father's instructions.

Yet many still blamed him for something he had no control over. Claiming he ran from a worthy fight, while others died for him, that he was unworthy to be named king of the elves.

"Daenerys," She almost winced at the sound of her name not missing the anger in Tyrion Lannister's voice, had the time gone by so quickly? Did she allow her mind to get so far away, she all but forgot she was to meet with the dwarf mage? 

Turning around to meet the sharp gaze of his green eyes Dany did not miss the look of disappointment written all over his face. "I'm sorry for letting all the ships coming into Blackwater Bay distract me." She offered to the dwarf trying to smile prettily. Yet her charms were of no use, Tyrion Lannister all but crossed his small hands over his chest.

"You're not a child anymore, that smile is no longer my weakness in allowing you to go unpunished. You will be working in the kitchens for the remainder of the week. Dany did not manage to utter a word or beg not this again. As Tyrion snapped his fingers cloaking her under his magic, porting them to the kitchens, where Dany saw just how much work there was for that day. "Snap, snap young lady, the world doesn't wait for you!" Tyrion said, snapping his fingers towards all the unwashed plates and pots. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🙂


End file.
